


Star Wars a Stranger Galaxy

by HorusXIII



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fights, Jedi, Lasers, Lightsaber Battles, Romance, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Sith Holocron, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorusXIII/pseuds/HorusXIII
Summary: 3495 BBY 27 years have pass since the Third Great Galactic War. Talks about an attack on the Republic from the Sith are circulating in the Galaxy from a rising Sith lord. El a Sith Acolyte is appropriate away from a young age to become a Sith. Mike a Jedi Padawan weak in the Force but a skilled duelist has keen interest in the dark side but also develops a force bond with El. Max a Mandalorian, Lucas an Imperial assassin, Will recently promoted Corporal special trooper, Steve and Dustin Smugglers must unite. Can they stop a Fourth Galactic War from happening?





	1. Chapter 1

It was 3495 BBY two hundred years after the first galactic war and coruscant being sacked by Darth Malgus. The final touches were being made to the Jedi temple. While everything was looking up for the order a young boy who goes by the name of Mike is a young Padawan in training to become a Jedi Knight.

Mike is studying in the library reading Jedi archives. He is studying on how past Jedi succeed in passing the Jedi trails. He feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Mike looked up quick feeling a little startled from the contact and sees it's his master. "Hey, Master Theo any news from the council?" Mike asking his master. "The council is wanting for us to go on a mission to Nar Shaddaa to try to negotiate with a crime syndicate called the blood brothers and have been attacking Republic vessels to steal cargo."

Mike looking at his master being puzzled at the request, "Master I don't understand not to talk out of turn but how come we don't let the Republic take care of it? We should still be rebuilding the temple."

Master Theo knowing that Mike had a dislike for the Jedi being so involved with the Republic even after the Galactic war was over. 

"Alright I'll go." Mike thinking about it for a moment and would never let his master go alone.

Mike and Theo were aboard a Republic vessel heading toward Nar Shaddaa.

A young girl with hair length hair is battling another girl on Dromund Kaas under Darth Brennen's supervision. The girl El had always bested her competition but could not ever bring herself to kill another person like this. 

El beat the other Sith acolyte and she heard a voice near her, "now kill her finish what you have started." El having deep thoughts about it but ultimately deciding not to again. She turns off her red lightsaber. Darth Brennen coming over and shocking her with force lighting.

El almost being used to this since this happens everytime she doesn't kill her opponent. After the electrocution stopped Brennan coming over closer to her lying body on the ground. "One day you will do what is necessary for you will die one day when I don't need you anymore but luckily I do still have some use now go back to your cage!" 

El hearing the thunderous order from her master returned to her prison like cage the Darth Brennen always keeps her in. El looking down and tests escaping her eyes for she missed her life as a youngling under the Jedi and had just been a Padawan for only a month before her Jedi master was killed by Darth Brennen and captured to be forced to be his apprentice. 

'I hate him so much I wish I could kill him I would do anything to have that moment to erase him from the Galaxy.' El thought to herself.

Someone opened El's cell to find her Master with a smirk on his face. "El, you will go on a mission for me to Nar Shaddaa there's a crime syndicate by the name of the blood brothers and they have Republic property that we can use against the Jedi. 

El knowing not to say no to her master agreed to go with a nod. El getting in her ship but knows not to run away since she has a chip inside her body that Brenner can track her down personally and if she tries to remove it she dies.


	2. Enter Lucas, Max, and Will

Mandalore a warmongering planet that is left without a leader for two hundred years after the death of Mandalore the Ultimate killed by Revan.  
There has been nothing but in fighting amongst the Mandaloreians trying to take the throne.

Max a Mandaloreian is in a meeting with her fellow cadets. She's a part of a Mandaloreian group called the "Rising Tides. " A group of Mandaloreians wanting to stop the in fighting amongst Mandalore.

Max taking her brother's place Billy that died at the hands of a Darth from the Sith empire. She is still at the bottom of ranks in the Rising Tides but is still appreciative about her position in this situation serving Mandalore.

After, the meeting Max is approached by the Rising Tides leader Venrey. "How are you, Max!" Max knowing what Venrey is meaning since the death of her brother hit her hard. "I'm fine, sir I'm just taking it one day at a time."

Venrey furrow his eyebrows for what he's about to say to Max. "I have a special assignment for you. I need you to go to Taris to retrieve a Imperial plans to a new weapon."

Max looking at her leader with a questioning look "What kind of weapon, sir?" Venrey began to speak "it is a type of weapon that is a small cannon that can freeze people in place and make them black out for a short while. A weapon like this can get Mandalore back in order."

Max knowing that this it for what she has been fighting for a long time.

Max is in her brother's ship that is a VX-12 star fighter. She put on her armor, her helmet, and her blasters and set off to Taris.

Lucas an Imperial Assassin is on Dromund Kaas waiting for his next mission briefing from his commanding officer Hortho.

Lucas being the gunsmith he is tuned his sniper rifle NQ-245 and his A240 assault rifle. "Lucas!" Hortho yelled.

Lucas stood up from the bench that is in the weapons locker room.

"Yes, sir!" Lucas said. "I have a special assignment for you." Lucas looking him in the eye waiting to be told. "I need you to go to Taris to find a weapon that can make anyone blackout in the blast."

Lucas never hearing a weapon like this. "How do you want me to retrieve it?" Hortho giving him a hollow pad. "These are the building plans to get you around I expect the weapon here in two days but you always have performed well Lucas."

Hortho padded Lucas's shoulders and left the weapons room where Lucas was alone again. Lucas walking towards his ship that is piloted by a droid because he never liked flying.

"Take me to Taris MX." The droid turned its head toward Lucas. "Yes, sir!"

I hereby promote you Will Byers to Corporal of the Republic. Will receiving his insignia from his Commander Rangor. "Thank you, sir it's in honor of serving the Republic."

"Son I never had seen someone so loyal to the public before in the thirty years I have served this army." Rangor shaking Will's hand.

"One more thing I hereby make you a special forces trooper." Will feeling like he achieved the greatest goal in his life. "Really, sir I can't believe it."

"I have no doubt that I made the right choice since you were the only few left in your squad against the pirates of "Mongers" on Corellia."

Will, remembering the battle on Corellia losing his comrades in the fight but giving everyone a moral boost and leading the final charge and winning the battle.

"I have a mission for you Will but whenever you are ready say the word." Rangor told Will. "I'm ready right now, sir!" Rangor smirking at his new corporal.

"Good, I need you to go to Alderaan to find a Senator that could be working with the Hutt cartel I need to capture and interrogate him for Information his name is Balfore."

Will, surprised to find out a senator in the Republic is working for the slimy Hutts must be stopped.

"You have my word that I will take care of this." Ragnore knowing that Will would accept without a second thought. "A republic transport leaves for Alderaan in an hour I left you new shiny armor in your barracks take it."

Ragnore left Will alone in the ceremonial room and Will took to the barracks to grab what he needed for the mission and got on the Republic transport to Alderaan.


	3. The confrontation

"Steve that was fun!" Dustin said as they are flying through Hutt space in the CSS Ivera. "I know did you see that Twi'lek trying to chase us down and I stunned her with that trap and made off with these credits."

Dustin smirking by the excitement of what happened moments ago by the robbery for the Hutts at the Voss galatic bank.

While flying back to Hutta they are contacted by Ortho the Hutt. Steve turns on the hologram on his dash of his ship Ortho appears. "I have another mission for you both. I need you two to go to Alderaan to capture a Republic senator by the name of "Balfore" he hasn't paid us for months I want him alive!"

Dustin looking at his boss with a grin, "you got it, sir!"

The hologram disconnects the Hutt. "Alright Dustin you have the corrdiantes to Alderaan?" "Yep, let's hit it!" Steve pushed a lever and jumped to hyperspace toward Alderaan.

Sith acolyte El landed on Nar Shaddaa at a space port walked through the massive city seeing crime at every corner from people getting beat up, illegal dealings, and robberies. She didn't care since it's not her problem. 

'Sometimes I think about running even if I die by this chip in me that'll either explode or Brenner will hunt me lately I really don't want to live like this but killing him one day is all the resolve I need.' El thinking to herself

Mike and his master Theo were walking through the city meeting an informant on where the blood brothers are at. 

While walking through the city Mike sees a rather strange figure walking with a black robe and hoodie on draped over the figures head but just ignores it and follows his master. 

Mike and Theo meet with the Republic informant to find the blood brothers and take back the Republic data pass of secrets. "You'll find the blood brothers on the tenth floor of Balfore's banking space he's been working with the Hutt's and the blood brothers trying to get as much money as possible." 

Theo making a nod at the informant knowing what must be done. Mike and Theo made their way to the tenth floor to face the blood brothers. 

El, following the Jedi since she knew who they were because she was trained to spot them from afar. 

Mike and Theo arrived at the entrance of the tenth floor. Mike igniting his green lightsaber and Theo ignited his blue lightsaber; they both entered the room and blood brothers pointed blasters at both of them.

"Alright, all of you if you give us the Republic data pads we will let you go free. Do we have a deal?" Theo commanded. 

El is in the ceiling looking at the commotion below her waiting for the right time to steal the data pads.

The blood brothers opened fire on Mike and Theo. Mike blocking all blaster bolts coming his way and Theo making his way to a few blood brothers and striking them down while Mike force pushed a few to the wall and knocking them out. 

El taking the opportunity and jumped down to collect the data pads fro. The terminal in the other room. 

Mike noticed the Sith assailant running toward the terminal and ran after the Sith. When he ran into the room a blaster bolt hit the door control and shut it behind Mike. El turned around and seen Mike's determined gaze.

"I don't want to fight you Sith but I just do what I must if you at least give up the data pads." El, throwing off her black robes. She knows she is being challenged ignited her Shoto Lightsaber that is imbued with red and her standard red Lightsaber. 

She lunged at Mike jumping in the air but Mike ignited his green Lightsaber just in time to block it. El flipper off of Mike a d made a couple sweeping slashes but Mike still blocking with ease so, El mixed it up with force attacks by force pushing Mike to a wall. 

Mike retaliating by coming up with a overhead strike and then kicking El in the gut. El getting mad started to do fast flips and sticking Mike; Mike still fast enough to block the acrobatic strikes knowing that this form is "Ataru." 

Mike and El locked blades for a moment. "I have to admit you're strong Sith but tell me why did you turn to the Sith you don't have to continue this path." 

El taken aback by the statement that the Jedi made knowing that if she had a choice she wouldn't be doing this.

Theo still fighting the blood brothers himself struggling to block all blaster shots firing towards him. One hit him in the ankle and still trying to fight is shot in the hand and lost his lightsaber in the fight a blood brother walked toward him and shot him in the face.

Mike sensing what happened kicked the Sith in the gut off of him and looked through the door that had a glass face on it and seeing his master fallen. 

El, wanting to continue the fight felt a little feeling that hasn't been inside her a long time 'compassion.' She thought. 

She wanted to go over and comfort the Jedi but knowing better didn't do it. She threw the data pad to Mike. Mike looking at the Sith like she lost her mind. "Why are you doing this, Sith?"

Mike questioning her. El trying to find the words to tell him what she thought, "I don't know I really don't." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Mike feeling like she's not completely lost wanting to take her with him.

"What's your name so I don't have to call you just "Sith". My name is El. What about you?" Mike thinking the name is unique. "My name is Mike Come with me, please."

El, ignited her Lightsaber and made a hole in the roof jumped through the hole and ran.

Mike wanting to chase after her remembering what happened to his master made big sweeping slashes at the steel door and force pushed it.

He ran toward Theo body and held his body for a moment feeling upset about the loss.


	4. Teaming up

Max is flying in her personal ship landed at the spaceport on Taris. She got off her ship a d paid the credits to leave it there. She put on her black and yellow helmet a d her HUD lighting up.

She had the coordinates to the imperial outpost located at Fildren city. 

Lucas, now landed at the spaceport near a VX-12 space freighter he glanced at it, 'that is one ugly ship, but it is Mandalorian. I wonder what a Mandalorian is doing here?' Lucas questioned the Mandaloreian's itinerary.

Lucas made his way into the building not knowing that it was an Imperial post. As he entered he felt like something was going to happen to him by instinct. 

Several Imperial soldiers came out and pointed their blasters at Lucas. "What's this about! I am an Imperial Assassin, you idiots!" Lucas pulled out his Imperial insignia that was on his wrist. 

An Imperial sergeant came forth and looked at Lucas knowing what has to happen. "You have been replaced by Hortho as a new Assassin as taken your place, sorry but you must die since that's what Imperial Assassin jobs are. 

Max sneaking her way to the room where the weapon is supposed to be. She starts to splice the lock while she knows that a commotion is going on in a few rooms away.

An Imperial trooper came in the room and seen her she turns around and out of instinct and shoots him with her DN-45 blaster pistol. Troops that are surrounding Lucas run to where they heard the shot while only a few left behind to watch Lucas.

Lucas having an idea while he had a hidden Vibro blade in his wrist. Lucas made a swift motion with his hand and aiming it toward an Imperial trooper and shot the blade out of his wrist and hit the trooper in the shoulder. 

Everyone distracted for a moment from what Lucas just did start to open fire but Lucas rolled over to the soldier and use him as a body shield and Lucas reached for his belt and threw a flash grenade. Everyone being blind got out his blaster rifle and shot them all dead.

Max, being hunkered down behind cover trying to get a few shots off and going back to cover heard other shots but screams and grunts came from down the hall. 

She looked around the corner and seen a man with dark goggles with a long black cloak and covering his mouth with a cloth that is attached to the cloak.

Max launched around the corner and stood looking at Lucas dead center with two blaster pistols in both hands aimed at him. "Why did you kill your men and what are you doing here?"

Max, questioning the Imperial personal. "I was betrayed by my handler and tried to kill me. I'm here to get a weapon that I was told that was stolen." 

Max, surprised by the statement. "I'm here for the same weapon taking it back to Mandalore so we can have ordered again."

Lucas, knowing that she is a Mandalorian because of her armor betting his bottom credits that it was her ship that he landed next to earlier. 

Blasters still drew and aimed at each other heard an explosion from the other side of the room that is locked. 

"We need to get this open!" Max yelled at Lucas. "Here!" Lucas threw a thermal detonator at Max. Max placed it on the door and got back to a safe spot. The detonator exploded; Lucas and Max stormed the room and seen the Mandalorian group the Blood Brothers.

A firefight broke out between the two groups. Max using her jetpack and used her flame thrower to burn a Blood Brother while Lucas was behind a crate and using his sniper to take a few out. 

The Blood Brothers loaded up the weapon on their ship that was outside the building. The Blood Brothers loaded up the weapon but before they took off Max threw a tracker on it.

Lucas looking at the Mandalorian woman. "Is that a tracker you put on?" Max looking back at Lucas, "yeah it was." Lucas trying to find the correct thought process of what just happened to him for spending years serving the Empire and now being betrayed. 

"I don't want to fight honestly I want to destroy that weapon or you can have it to restore order on Mandalore. I have nowhere to go now." Lucas confining in Max. 

"I could use the extra help I need to know your name," Max asked Lucas. "My name is Lucas what about you?" "My name is Max." 

Lucas smirking at the Mandalorian. "We better get back to our ships to find this ship," Max explained to Lucas. "Yeah, we should." 

Lucas and Max made their way to their ships Lucas noticed his ship is gone. "My ship!" Lucas surprised by the property that was gone. "You can ride with me if you want," Max stated. "I can't believe I'm riding in this ugly ship." 

Max punched Lucas's arm. Lucas rubbed his arm from the punch. They got on the ship and flew away to track the ship.

Will landed at the capital city of Alderaan Alderia. 'It's been a while since I have been here I wish I had time to see my Mom, but she's probably on Coruscant in a Senate meeting.' Will feeling uneasy having a memory of him and his Mom having an argument about him being a Republic soldier. 

Will made his way to Balfore's office he was at the entrance of the building and put his helmet on. The visor loaded with the essential information that he needed. 'I kind of wish my other three squadmates were here for this but this should be easy since I've made arrests before.'

Will entering the building went to the receptionist, "Miss I need to see Senator Balfore." "He is in a meeting at the moment!" The receptionist retorted rudely. "I have a warrant for his arrest on counts of aiding the Hutts against Republic interest and laundering money." Will put a datapad on the counter for her to look at the warrant.

"Here!" The receptionist gave him the security code for his office bully throwing it at him. "Now, I need you to step outside just in case." The receptionist got up from her chair and stepped outside. Will know what to do locked the door and pulled on it with much effort but it didn't budge. 

Dustin and Steve landed their ship on the roof of the office building trying to stage another payment from Balfore but in actuality are kidnapping him.

"You think he'll resist when we tell him that he has to come with us?" Dustin asked Steve. "I don't know but with us both I'm sure we got it besides his a Muun." Lucas chuckled at the remark.

Dustin and Steve entered the office on the other side and found no one. Will punched in the passcode and slammed the door open with his blaster drawn. Will only sees two guys in the room standing there. 

"It's a Republic trooper!" Steve yelled and started to fire his blaster pistol at the trooper. Will throwing down a bookcase took cover behind it taking pop shots at the two. Steve and Dustin were on opposite sides of the room overwhelmed Will with their blaster pistols. 

While reloading Will made an attempt to scoot the bookcase forward so he can get close enough to use a shock pad. Dustin and Steve firing again at him while Will took cover shots knew that the perfect opportunity risen. He quickly kicked the bookshelf towards Lucas and used the shock pad that was on it electrocuted Dustin while Steve surprised for a moment met Will that hurled toward him with all his force and tackled him to the ground.

Will elbowed Steve in the jaw and flipped Steve over on his stomach; picked him up by the collar and held a blaster pistol to his face using him as a body shield. 

Dustin recovered and aimed his blaster rifle toward Will and Steve. "Look we are not wanting trouble we just want the Muun to take him back to Hutta for stealing credits from us." Will looking at the man with a confused expression underneath his helmet. 

"Well, he's one of the most wanted criminals right now and I came here on a warrant for his arrest for money laundering by the billions of credits." Will interjecting about his stance. 

"Uh… if I may say since you have a blaster in my face could we make a deal, possibly?" Will looked at the guy by leaning his head slightly to the right. "If we track him down we can find out where all the credits went and you can take him to coruscant." 

Will's eyes widen that two Hutt smugglers offered to help with finding this Munn. "Alright fine but only if I come with you guys I need your names first." 

"Well, I'm Dustin and that's." "Steve now let me go!" Steve pipe up Will raised an eyebrow and pushed him forward. "Well, my name is Will." Will thinking about something for a moment, "Wait if he was laundering money from the Republic and the Hutts who was he giving it to?"

Everyone in the room thinking about it for a second Dustin spoke up. "I know someone who can track him down but I don't know her personally but she's a Mandalorian we could start at Mandalore but she has an "M" marked on her chest plate." 

Will knowing this may not be a good idea must go along with it since there was no other option. "Alright, let's go to Mandalore," Will demanded as they grabbed their gear that was all over the place from the battle that just happened. They boarded the CSS Ivera and jumped into hyperspace toward Mandalore.

Mike the Jedi Padawan who recently lost his master is standing before the council to tell them what happened. "Yes, I was locked in a room with a Sith that is a human woman and she tried to kill me but for some reason when master Theo died she cried and threw the data pads at me and I let her go."

The council looking at the Padawan in the center of the room with great concern on the statement. "We all sense something heavy in you as if you showed this woman passion which is one of the emotions that we stand against young Mike." The Jedi grandmaster Levimas Hodgche a Kel Dor told Mike.

"Mike it's been decided but we will not grant you the rank of Jedi Knight since you failed one of your Jedi trails of strength by showing passion but we do grant you another Master and to do a trial one more time." Said the Kel Dor.

Mike already having a hard time losing his master but now the more bad news. "Wait, you're telling me I should of just killed her in cold blood? I thought that's what we stand against?!" Mike frustrated with the council, the teachings, and the Republic. 

"Please, leave young Padawan before we change our minds." Mike feeling defeated bowed down and walked out of the high council's room.

Mike, deciding to return to the Jedi Temple library to study some more on the force not knowing how to feel about anything at the moment. He sat at the terminal reading more on the Old Sith Wars that was started by Exar Kun and the first Galactic Civil War that was waged by Darth Malak and Darth Reven.

Mike felt something for the woman that didn't make any sense it was a warm feeling that he has never felt in his life since he was taken from birth from his parents to become a Jedi. He felt extreme rage. hatred, and anger in the woman but deep down it's like she is screaming for someone to help her. 'It feels like a link.'

Mike thought to himself. While Mike couldn't read a lot on about these Sith Lords since he had restricted access to the Information since he is a Padawan he read one thing on Revan that peaked his interest "Revan was rescued by a Jedi that turned him back to the Jedi but in turn the Jedi that saved him fell to the Dark Side but turned her back to the Light." 

Mike, feeling the same way about this Sith for some reason even though they only had like 5 minutes of meeting each other felt something. Mike, needed to find out where Revan trained since he couldn't find that information. 

Mike, knowing that this could get him banished from the order hatched an idea. 'I'll have to break into my Master's room I the Jedi temple and use his credentials to find where Revan, Malak, and Exar Kun trained.

El is being hit with force lighting from Darth Brenner, feeling the smoke come off her body "Please forgive me, master!" "That is not how the Sith work! My young apprentice!" Brenner lifting her and slamming her against the nearby stone wall and hitting her with lightning some more and laughing hysterically all the while. 

El feeling searing pain through her body couldn't help but think this might be it. "Brenner lets up on the torture for a moment. "I'm not going to kill you my dear I still have much, much use for you still." Brenner lifts her up and force pushes her in the cage that she is always locked up in and shuts on her.

Darth Brenner lifts her to her thoughts. El sobbing in her knees. Her thoughts go back to that guy that she fought not too long ago. 'I know what it is like to lose a master maybe that's why I felt sorry for him and showed compassion. I don't regret my decision.' She thought to herself really hard while smoke is still being produced from her body. 'I wish I can find him.' Her thoughts still trailed on the boy. 

Mike had gotten the Information that he needed to go to find the teachings of Exar Kun, Darth Malak, and Darth Revan. He was on a trader transport going to Dantooine since it is a moister farming planet. He hides in an empty crate. Mike starts to doze off in the crate. 

He starts to have a very faint vision of hearing a woman sobbing but only sees smoke in his vision not knowing what is going on he felt a great pain like he was sharing it with this woman the pain of physical and mental torment. 

Mike suddenly woke up from the vision feeling his heart leap out his chest and sweat formed on his forehead.

El, still sobbing while sitting down with her knees curled up felt something in the force like someone is listening to her but it wasn't Brenner no it felt like it was a warm feeling again from that boy she fought. She felt a little smile curled on her lips.

Mike landed on Dantooine and set off to the Jedi enclave where the three great Jedi fell Sith trained.


	5. The Hidden Truth

Mike, conducting careful movement to get out of the crate without creating noise so the two pilots don’t hear him exiting out of the rear of the ship. Lifted the box with the Forcem. He got up from the crate and planted both feet on the ground. 

He exited the back of the ship but an alarm went off. One pilot moved to the back and seen a figure with a dark brown cloak with his rear turned to him.

The pilot glanced down and found his blaster but recognized that the cloaked figure gone from his sight. Mike using the Force sped through the tall knee-high grass trying to not get caught by anyone. 

After some time running, he stopped and tried to collect himself. A few huffs of air for several seconds collecting himself enough to at least walk at a brisk pace to make to the Jedi enclave training camp. 

Arriving by sundown seeing the debris and decay around the old training site knew this would be the case since the Jedi archives have mentioned that Malak destroyed this place with an orbital bombardment. 

‘I can’t believe that this existed and that the Jedi were almost extinct.’ Mike’s questionable thought made him go back to why he was here. ‘I need to find something maybe a clue in all this rubble.’

Mike, for several hours, lifted the debris with the Force and used his hands move stuff around and digging. To no avail at detecting a clue, he began feeling hopeless of the cause.

‘Why did I even come out here? Just because of a hunch I had with that girl and even more things happening behind closed doors. I think I’m kidding myself.’

Mike stared down at the ground feeling defeated, started to wander away but heard a strange noise that didn’t reflect like his feet being planted on soil but steel. He stared down and found a steel trapdoor that the soil covered up.   
1  
He wipes all the soil off like a Hutt finding treasure. He couldn’t make it to budge and so ignited his green light saber and put a massive hole through it. He jumped down and kept the light saber ignited and the green light glistened off the dirt walls. 

He strolled, taking precaution at every step he drew. He found a bookcase covered in dirt. Mike’s eyes widened at the discovery ran over and noticed that there were five books but an object it’s shaped like a pyramid made Mike jump and fall down to the ground. 

‘Why is there a Sith Holocron in here!’ Mike worried about it, picked up the textbooks with him to the surface. 

Mike, lighting a campfire since the sun had already traveled down, appeared to study the books by facing it toward the fire. The light of the fire dancing off of the pages as Mike read as fast as he could and comprehending the Information at the same time felt like a darker truth has been hitting his very essence with each page read.

The sun rose and Mike just finishing his final book came to realize the truth about the Old Sith Wars, the Mandalorian Wars, and The Jedi Civil War. ‘Now, I know why Revan, Malak, and Exar Kun fell to the Darkside and his the wars really started. The Jedi high council had told everyone different things to save face. 

‘I can’t believe the order I had followed since I was two had been lying about this! What else had they been lying about?’ Mike feeling frustrated by this revelation and quick to anger sat down and meditate to quail the anger. 

‘Okay, I see what’s going on Revan and Bastilla were bonded by the force maybe that’s what me and that Sith girl has just, maybe.’ Mike concentrating hard on if he could find the woman but couldn’t see anything. 

Mike, knowing how Malak and Revan fell to the Darkside Mike had to make a decision that he might regret, ‘I know there is a greater evil brewing in the galaxy even though the only Sith I met was that woman I can still sense a greater corruption and the only way I can keep myself from completely falling to the Darkside is by learning it. If I learn it, I might not fall like Revan and Malak when they had been corrupted by the Emperor.’ 

Mike doing what is necessary went back to the dirt corridor and took the Sith Holocron with him. 

Mike, burning the books in the fire so no one will learn the right history of Malak, Revan, and Exar Kun and exploring places where they lay to rest or try to find their teachings. 

Mike, doing what he thought would never happen in his life. He sat down to a meditative position with the Sith Holocron on the ground in front of him. 

And meditated for a while trying to get the Holocron to respond. Sitting there patiently for the pyramid to respond, it started to flicker a red light. Mike, knowing that the light is flickering through the Force concentrated harder on the object. 

The flickering getting faster and suddenly the Holocron opened at the top and a humanoid figure with a red aura came out. He looked like he had a grey helmet, a Cape and silver armor with blacked-out eyes. 

“If you are seeing this, this is my Holocron the Holocron of Tulak Hord.” Mike felt his heart leaped out of throat when he heard the name “Tulak Hord.” The greatest Sith duelist and one of the most powerful ancient Sith Lords. 

“Whoever found this is on the first steps of my teachings but will need to find the next Holocron on Ziost in the temple of Ajunta Pall.” Mike, feeling rather disappointed by the Holocron of Tulak Hord followed his steps in finding the next Holocron. 

He started to head back to where trade ships would usually land and started his next steps on this journey. 

A woman stood over the bodies of the Sith acolytes she had just murdered, turning off both her sabers and putting them on her waistband stood before Darth Brenner. She knelt down before him, “Very good my apprentice I see the brainwashing has worked well since it’s a new Sith alchemy I created.” 

El kneeling before her master, “what is thy bidding my master?” Brenner having an evil smirk on his face, “I want you to go to Coreilla to find a power source for my weapon in the ship factory of Kor Vella. Find it and bring it back.”

El stood up and nodded at her master. “Oh, I doubt you will come back.” El stopped and looked behind her to see her master walking away from her. She continued to walk away.

El boarding her ship and jumping to Lightspeed and landed at the landing port on Kor Vella. She is walking through the streets of Kor Vella not thinking of anything but dark thoughts since the new Sith alchemy had worked on her. 

El, walking through the merchant sector and vendors yelling at her to come over and look at their wares. 

She spots something that catches her eye, a droid that looked unique. She went over to the droid vendor to the counter. “What droid is that?” The salesman had a smile for the customer, “why, yes this is a D458 assassin droid. This droid has one of the best AI you can find on the market and comes with two DT40 blaster rifles and a DT20 blaster pistol this droid could take out armies if it wanted to.”

The salesman exaggerated. El, smirking at the sales pitch, “could you turn it on?” “You got it, young lady.” The salesman went behind the droid and turned it on. The droid jumped up straight and eyes light up red. “I am DT458 assassin droid what can I do?” The droid having a robotic tone.

“So, if you like it that’ll be 100,000 credits but for you, I’ll do 90,000 young ladies.” The salesman knowing there is no way that this young girl could have that. “How about for free!” El demanded. The salesman laughed and El slammed the door behind her with the Force and grabbed her small photo light saber and slammed it through the salesman hand.

The salesman screaming in agony El walked over to the droid “you serve me now!” El demanded the droid. “The droid looking at El with a blank stare as all droids would, “I am at your service at all times master.” El, smirking, walked away with the droid following suite. She Force pulled her light saber to her and left the store with the salesman lying behind the counter holding his hand.

El had finally gotten to the ship factory on Kor Vella. Instead of sneaking around, she wanted to make an explosive entrance to the ship factory to reveal in combat. The droid took a thermal detonator and blew open the door 

Several blaster bolts met them hurling towards them. The droid took cover and returned fire, killing several security guards with pinpoint accuracy. 

El jumped up on the catwalk and took out several guards with her light sabers. After they cleared the room, El left one alive to interrogate. She Force choked the security guard. 

“I will give you 5 seconds to tell me where the power core is.” The guard scared for his life “third-floor basement, there’s a Jedi there though.” El, having a smile on her face broke the man’s neck.

She followed his instructions and took it to the elevator to the third floor below. A Zabrak Jedi meditated, knowing that he will have to battle. El, arriving on the third floor, seen the light brown cloaked figure. 

The Jedi got up and looked at the Sith with the dark robes ignited his blue light saber. “Sith, you won’t take this power core without a fight turn back now!” The Jedi howled. 

El, taking both her light sabers out “stay out of my way DT.” She ran to the Jedi to meet him and flipped over him and striking with her small blade and following it up with her standard saber. The Jedi blocking counter-attacked El, but El still blocking the onslaught of attacks. 

El dug into her utter hatred for the Jedi started to do flips and spins in the air while striking simultaneously. Knowing that this Jedi is overwhelmed by her powers in the Darkside and her skills in Ataru.

After a short while of battling El, using her emotions and rage, force pushed the Jedi to the wall. The Jedi surprised by the push never having felt this power before El force pushed again with immersed power coming from her raw emotions breaking every bone and vital organ in Jedi’s body. She put her sabers away and demanded the droid to carry the power core. 

Mike, landing on Ziost near the temple of Ajunta Pall. Ventured at the temple with only minimal effort noticed that the entranced crumpled with endless rubble in the way ‘why does ruble get in the way all the time.’ Mike sighing out loud. He took the easier way in by cutting a hole in the entrance's side and going through the hole. 

Mike, making his way through the temple feeling a lot of Darkside energy coursing through the temple but still rejecting the power kept pushing through with his tenacity. 

Mike finally made it to Ajunta Pall’s tomb still not finding Tulak Hords Holocron opened to the casket. Mike feels that he has never felt before started to feel the Darkside flow through him trying to fight it off ultimately screamed and tapped into his emotions and suddenly a red light came out of his finger ties to destroy the casket. 

He was on his knees panting hard at what just happened he got up not knowing what he did to stop it he tried it again. He put his hand out and tapping into his emotions red electricity came out of his hands. Mike terrified of this revelation. He held his hand like someone injured it not knowing if he wanted to keep going on this journey. He looked up and noticed another pyramid-shaped Holocron from the damaged casket.

He went to it and opened it again. Tulak Hord came out of the Holocron with a red aura around him again. “If you have found this you are on your second step of becoming one of the greatest dark lords of the Sith.” 

“I was once called the greatest duelist of the Sith empire, but that was because I mastered Dun Moch and flawlessly using it against my enemies.” Mike knowing what Dun Moch was but seen no one using it but knowing the general purpose of taunting your opponent and playing on their emotions to severe their connection to the Force. He took to Tulak Hord’s advice and started to practice Dun Moch under Tulak’s instructions. 

El, arriving at her master’s palace, knelt before while her new droid companion stood by her silent. 

Darth Brenner was most pleased to see El accomplished her mission by getting the power core and killing the Jedi. “Good, I see you have an unwavering rage in you. Recite the Sith code.” El, looking up at her master “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”

“Excellent my apprentice.” Brenner walking away; sat on his throne, “you shall go find the tomb of Sorzus Syn on Ashas Ree to bring back her personal talisman if you complete this and come back I will make you my personal Sith assassin.”

El nodding at her master and walking away with her new droid on her next mission.


End file.
